


Brave face

by Hotgitay



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Backstory, Character Study, F/M, Family, Gen, Grandmothers, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War, veteran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: (Alternate ending to when Cole ran away  this leaves off where Cole ran away and quit involving the original  character I added whom is Rollie Guthrie's mother Ruth Ruth Guthrie belongs to me all other characters in the show belong to cbs )





	Brave face

"Leanne, you better have a good reason for dragging me out here?" Dr.Rollie Guthrie said irritatedly he had finally gotten in touch with his son  
Cole, after he left the ER, turns out Cole had been staying with his grandma Ruth

Rollie’s mother Ruth is a therapist who works a lot with PTSD vets so she was very helpful when Cole got diagnosed with it she led her son through it telling him how to help him letting him know when to push and when not to push from her experience working with PTSD vets it's not the first time Ruth had called him telling him Cole crashed at her place

"The boys came close to killing each other over how to treat a patient " she lamented to him referring to Angus  and Mario Guthrie shook his head "I'll have a talk with them about this  arguing it's getting  out of hand"

Earlier that day as Dr.Rollie Guthrie was informed that his son Cole was not in the building other people  had been searching around for him he had surgeries  with his name right up on the board wrote upon them but he was not  there 

Ruth was in the middle of watching her foreign soap operas the woman enjoyed the drama intrigue of soap operas it was very fascinating  
to her it was at a great part she actually had been waiting all season for this one moment her favorite character in her favorite Spanish soap opera young single divorced attractive  former teen mother Jessica was about to tell off her ex-husband Donovan when he tried to make moves on her at their son Hubert's and his wife Celina's baby shower party 

When as the actress Mona Cerenaz who plays  Jessica's mouth opened up to begin cursing at him in Spanish all she could hear were loud ringing knocks at the door  
She sighed not wanting to miss the live episode  
but she got up from the recliner and walked to the door her black metallic beaded ball double chained necklace shifting about slightly opening the door to meet the face of her grandson Cole

Cole stood outside the no longer protective door frame to the woman who was very much a Mother figure to him his father and mother divorced when he was younger he spent the majority of his childhood with his father and his Grandma Ruth 

Grandma Ruth had instilled values of respect discipline in him when he told her about wanting to serve his country she supported him through and through and when he did come home she helped him  
Grandma had always been there for him when he needed her none of the kids down the street whom went to his school dared to bully him because his grandma was not someone people wanted to mess around with so they left him alone people loved his Grandma he was Grandma Ruth's boy so they couldn't help but love him all those kids he grew up with still are in the neighborhood they smile and wave at him stop by to talk with him.

 

His face was pale fear anxiety written all over without even saying a word she let him come inside not questioning him as to why he came to the house when he should have been working saving lives 

Cole pulled her in for a tight hug his head cradling against her neck she soothed him Murmuring his name in her voice the hug still holding together never broken until he pulled away from kissing his grandmother on her cheek  
Climbing up the stairs going into his grandmas unused guest bedroom at her house making himself at home in there he felt okay still frightened but okay he was safe at her home 

Dr.Rollie Guthrie was interrupted by his phone ringing he checked the number it was his mother calling he answered it "Is he there?" The tone stating the overly practiced repetition the doctor was trained with after having multiple conversations with his mother about Cole running away and latching onto her 

Ruth's voice on the other line came back with the typical response he was used to hearing time and time again  
"He's here son he's in the guestroom."

That  alone signaled to Dr. Rollie Guthrie that he needed to head over to his mothers house and do the only  sensible thing  which was head over to his mothers house find his son his boy needed to hear his own father say that he had his back and would always be there for him even though Rollie has never been one to be good at expressing his feelings he may have not been as great of a father to Cole his resentment towards his ex-wife who abandoned the two of them and left him to be a single father he had missed noticing that Cole had been out of it lately he didn't notice the anxiety Cole struggled to keep hidden underneath the surface

Cole had been keeping a lot of secrets to himself such as how he had been having nightmares about the war how there were times he woke up screaming and in a state of shock from said night terrors how he got frightened when he heard loud noises some nights he could barely go to sleep he'd stay up all night and go to work restless all the while putting on a brave face and pretending as if everything was okay except it wasn't nothing was okay he was the complete opposite of the very definition of okay he was a mess and he knew it he knew he needed help as much as he put on a strong man image there was this sensitivity about him he was a gentle giant 

 

He was still that little boy deep down who adored his grandmother and needed her to show him, unconditional love, she didn't shy away from acknowledging his ptsd not saying his dad doesn't but his dad has always had a hard time relating to him


End file.
